powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:The Black Scorpion
Welcome Hi, welcome to Power Rangers Universe! Thanks for your edit to the Power Rangers (Series) page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki -- Sannse (Talk) 23:02, 12 May 2010 PR 2011 I deleted this because we don't really have any info on this. No story, name, air date, etc. It will be remade when we have more information. Ozu Miyuki 05:00, June 26, 2010 (UTC) There is enough to start the wiki about Season 18. We have info from the Saban Brands site and from the Power Morphicon people and one of Saban's guys was at the International Licencing Expo and gave some more info. We know it's based on Shinkenger and that there will be 40 episodes. we also know that production will has already begun and that filming starts in August. Jonathan Tzachor will be returning as Executive Producer and we have a new Power Ranger logo. albeit not a logo for season 18 but a new franchise logo, even if it is just a modified version of the Disney Power Rangers era logo. If in the next week or so some big piece of news was leaked about season 18 this wiki would have to be created all over again. Why can't you just leave it so when more info is announced it can be added easily instead of creating it all over again? Bafendo 15:53, June 26, 2010 (UTC) : We'd end up having to redo the entire article anyway to match the other articles. All we have is behind the scenes info, not actual season info. Hell, we don't even have a name. This place has had a bad repuation in the fandom for years. When I and the other beaurcrat took over, we decided to hold this place to the highest standards. If I left page alone, I guarentee it would just turn to into fanfiction by day's end, then I'd have the page under protection til the show started, which isn't until sometime in 2011. It really is best to wait for more info on the season to be released. As I said, we'd end up redoing the page anyway. Ozu Miyuki 16:30, June 26, 2010 (UTC) : : Alright, i understand. But as soon as Power Morphicon arrives i know we're gonna learn more. when you say you guys took over, you talking about the Power Rangers wiki or wikia all together? just curious. Bafendo 17:36, June 26, 2010 (UTC) : Richie and I are in charge of the PR Wiki. We have an admin, Digi, who was recently promoted to help us. We've been doing this for months, but we still have a whole lot of problems. Unfortuantly, this is one of the most vandalized wikis out there. It's a lot of work. We have to handle everything from stupid stuff being inserted into articles, to removing pornographic images. Ozu Miyuki 18:33, June 26, 2010 (UTC) : : oh ok. well just to let you know i like helping improve wikis when i can and that's all i was trying to do. I update when i hear or see something from valid sources. i'm not one of those many trouble makers that vandalize wikis. those other people ruin the wiki experience for everyone. also trouble when people don't cite their sources. i bet you guys get that a lot too.Bafendo 21:07, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Samurai I'm sorry, but I deleted this. You broke the rules by not submitting your sources and info to me on the News Talk page. And we have had this discussion before, I see. I'm sorry, but I have to punish you for 3 days. Ozu Miyuki 15:42, September 22, 2010 (UTC) That's a stupid rule. none of the other wikis are like this. The Sims wiki get's more traffic and edits than this one and deals with vandals by blocking or suspending them. also most wikis allow users and fans of something like power rangers and the sims to edit them. and i did cite my sources on the article as one would on any other article. you are power hungary and controlling. i'm reporting you to the main Wikia people for abusing your powers. Also Saban has been notified also and they will take over this wiki in the next few months. You need to let people add stuff to this wiki and quit acting like you own it. You DON'T own Wikia and you DON'T own Power Rangers. like i said both Wikia and Saban have been notified of your crap. You don't deserve to be an admin for the Power Ranger wiki. Bafendo 15:56, September 22, 2010 (UTC) : First off, Saban doesn't give a flying shit what happens on a fan site. Secondly, you don't like the rules, GTFO. These rules were implmented because too many users take random rumors as facts, and then create articles on those rumors. That's why the rule was made, to prevent it from happening and try and keep the drama and BS on this site to a mininum. Ozu Miyuki 16:19, September 22, 2010 (UTC) : : but the recent article is ALL facts straight from Saban's Power Rangers cite. also this is not a fan page. it is a wiki, which is an information archive. and to be clear, you are the one acting like a child and Saban is very interested in this wiki and the Power Rangers wikipedia articles. Also you must allow users to edit. if vandalism happens block the vandals and direct new users to use the sand box feature and to read the help wikis. quit being a jerk man. and like i said the Sims wikis get more traffic and vandalism than this one does and they leave it open to edit. if anything semi-protect the articles instead of having people submit their sources through you and their info. there are a lot of good wiki users. don't punish them.and if you won't relax control you're adminship of this wiki will be protested.Bafendo 16:28, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Samurai Episode Count Go ahead and add this if someone else hasn't, and drop the source link at the bottom of the page. Also, no longer super-active here. I'll pop in once a week or so, and that's about it. Digi and Digifiend are both active, and can help you in the future. Ozu Miyuki 18:36, November 12, 2010 (UTC) Dreadhead/Dreadlock controversy Actually, according to the episode's credits (as well as various other sources), the monster's name was Dreadhead. More than likely, Mike refering to him as Dreadlock was just a line flub that combined his name with Nighlok. [[User talk:Digi|'DigiRanger']] 22:41, February 22, 2011 (UTC)